Things arent what the seem
by whitetrashbarbie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet, but things arent what they seem. Kagome has many secrets, Can Inuyasha Save her from something that isnt even a threat anymore. What if that threat comes back?
1. Forgetting is never that easy

His amber eyes spotted her from across the room. He knew it was her, because she was just like they described, looking as if she was a goddess. She was absolutely stunning. She was just as small and skinny as they said she was. She was leaning up against the arm of the couch, using one skinny arm for support. She was wearing a black sweater with jeans and hills, simple but sexy. She smiled and he could see that she had braces, normally that would be turn off for him, but on her it was beautiful. He saw that she was talking to Sango. Perfect he had reason to talk to her, he would just simply ask Sango, where her boyfriend Miroku was. He began to push his way through the crowd that was forming in the room. He noticed other things as he was advancing, that her eyes were a shining brown, not dull like most. She wore lots of necklaces and bracelets, so much that looked like they were weighing her down, that if they weren't there she would simply float away. Her fingers looked like the littlest of tree branches, they were long though but skinny like the rest of her.

He had heard all about her of course, she was the queen bee of the other school across town, well his school now, since they had decided to close his previous one. She had everything there in the grasp of her palm. Everybody was afraid of her, but he didn't see why, she seemed so brittle and not scary at all. He wondered if she had heard about him? It was a wonder it had took them so long to meet, considering they lived in the same town and seemed to hang out with the same people. His friend Kouga considered her his little sister and Miroku was dating her best friend.

He finally approached them. He also noticed that Sango was standing by her in a somewhat protective stance, maybe it was just because she was a demon slayer, but he didn't believe she stood like that when they were hanging out.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said as he finally approached them.

"Hey where is your idiot?" He asked and snuck a quick peek at Kagome, she was even prettier up close.

"He should be on his way, I just talked to him a few minutes ago," then with her hands she gestured towards Kagome. " This is Kagome. " Kagome smiled at him and waved.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." He waved back at her. He knew right then, that he would have to have her some way or another, she would be his.

"Nice party." She said to him. Her voice was like music.

"He never throws a dull one, Im talking girls dancing on the tables, stripping, their amazing." Miroko chimed in as he joined their circle. The sound of Sango's hand smacking his head hit their ears.

"He never learns." Kagome sighed.

"You got that right."

" So you start school with us on Monday, excited?" She asked with a smile.

"It's school what is there to be excited about?" He asked jokingly.

"True, but theres new conquests to be made for you isn't there, I hear your quite the womanizer, Takahashi." She said.

" I think that title belongs to my friend here." He said pointing to Miroko.

"Right again, so the rumors aren't true?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Reputations are hardly ever, what about the rumors about you, I hear you have a cold heart."

"Hardly, If I was so cold, why would I waste my time talking to you?" Did she really consider this a waste of time? She had noticed his smile fade and began to laugh.

"Reputations are hardly ever true, remember?" She reached out and touched his hand. " Now, Mr. Takahashi, be a dear fake womanizer and show me where the bathroom is in this monstrosity." He wondered why she was calling his mansion a monstrosity, when he knew that she also lived in a mansion.

"Right this way ice queen." He said taking her hand and he began to fight the crowd. "Do you think it will be okay to leave those two alone?" He asked her, of course he wanted her alone so he could get to know her better, but he was pretty worried about his friend, and Sango was starting to raise her voice pretty high.

"They'll be fine, trust me." He looked back at her voice to see her smile.

"Aww so I've see you've met my Kagome."

Inuyasha turned around and was standing right next his friend Kouga, the wolf demon, who had his arm draped around Ayame his girlfriend.

"Yep, I've met the major womanizer." He heard Kagome say and then laugh.

"So where are you two going." Kouga growled. Even though Kouga was his friend and he had to admire that he was standing up for the girl that he called his litte sister it was still a little annoying.

"Takahashi here was just going to show me the bathroom, right?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Right."

"Hmph well Ayame here can show her that." Kouga said again.

"Come on Kagome, the bathroom is amazing." Ayame said as she danced forward and grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her away. She looked back at him and smiled and waved. "See ya around."

He watched until she turned a corner and he couldn't see her anymore then he turned back to Kouga, who was eyeing suspiciously.

"What?" He asked him.

"I know what your thinking."

"You can read minds now?" He asked skeptically.

"No you idiot, I know that look on your face. Now I'm not just saying this because she's my little sister, She's been through enough shit, she doesn't need anymore. I know she may look fine, but shes really not."

Inuyasha just looked at him, what did he mean she didn't need anymore shit? But his train of though was interrupted when Kouga put his arm around his shoulder.

"Enough with the sentimental crap, lets go get a beer.

*

Kagome finally pulled into the drive to her house. It had been a long 15 minute drive because of Sango's drunken ramblings the whole way home. She put the car in park and looked at her best friend who had her head against the window.

" Im pretty sure I want to bear his children!"

" No sweetie, Im pretty sure you don't." She reassured her friend.

"No I really do!" Kagome sighed and got out of the car and headed over the the passenger side. She opened the door quickly. She stifled a laugh when Sango tumbled out.

"Im fine you just imagined that." Sango said as she tried to stand up by wobbled.

"Yes Im sure I did." She said as she helped her friend up. She put Sango's arm around her shoulder and her other around her back and they began their trek to the door.

"I love the color of your car, It's so limey!" Sango slurred.

"No you don't, you hate it, you only like it when your drunk.

"Well then I like it tonight." Sango laughed and leaned into her best friend. Kagome wondered if she ever got this bad.

" I think you like Inuyasha." Sango surprised her and she turned around to face her best friend. They had arrived at the massive double doors leading into Kagome house and she pushed them open with her foot.

" I think your drunk." She said and led Sango to the stairs.

" No I'm not, yes I am but I know, Im Sango and I know all." She laughed again at her own joke.

" I think you've lost your drunken mind."

" He likes you too!"

"You my dear are delusional." Kagome sighed, they had finally reached the third floor and lead he friend to the guest bedroom which she always slept in. She heaved Sango onto the bed.

"You could fall in love with eachother and he could be your night in shining armor."

"Just keep drunk dreaming." She said and pulled the cover up over he friend and headed to the door.

"He can make you forget" Sango said and then she began to snore.

Kagome went into her room and changed into a sweat shirt and a pair of pajama pants, she was careful not to look at her body.

"If only forgetting was so easy." She whispered to herself. She sat down on her bed and lifted up her sweat shirt and looked at the scars on her stomach. He had made sure she would never forget, no matter how bad she wanted to. She pulled her shirt back down and climbed under the covers and closed her eyes. She could see Inuyasha's face she had to admit he was cute, no not just cute, amazingly _beautiful. _ She continued to see his face and picture him loving her and many other fantasies until **his**clouded his vision. She instantly shot up, he even haunted her in her dreams.


	2. Scarred and Marked

Inuyasha leaned up against his new Chevy Silverado. He was standing in between his truck and Miroku's jeep. They were waiting for the girls. Sango had told them to be in the school parking lot by 7:35 and that they would meet them there. It was now 7:40 and he was starting to get a little peaved he had to wake up a whole 10 minutes earlier and he was not happy.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked Miroku, who was glancing around the parking lot, no doubt scouting out the girls.

"Who knows, you know how girls are, and from what I hear Kagome likes to make an entrance."

Inuyasha snorted, if she was planning on a late entrance, then why the hell did they have to be there so early.

"So boys ready for our last year." He turned around Kouga and Ayame had just joined their little group.

"Thrilled."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, its our last year." Ayame said with a smile. She was always so bubbly, it got on his nerves.

"Wheres my little sister, you haven't scared her off yet have you?" Kouga asked him.

"I haven't seen her." Inuyasha answered him ignoring his comment, he was to tired to start a fight with Kouga, and he was getting more annoyed by the moment, he wasn't a fan of getting to school early.

"Here they come now!" Ayame squalled, he turned the direction that she was looking to see a lime green Mercedes pull into the parking lot followed by Sango's black Audi. He assumed that the lime car was being driven by Kagome, he had heard that she drove a one of a kind of car, obviously this was it. His assumption was confirmed, when the Mercedes parked on the other side of his truck and he saw Kagome pop out, Sango parked on the other side of her. He watched as she gracefully walked over to their little group. She was carrying a huge bag and an equally huge purse, they looked like were extremely heavy the way she was hunched over. He had to admit she was dressed amazingly sexy, even though everything but her head, hands, and feet were covered. He quickly registered that it was weird to be wearing a sweater in the August heat, but that thought left his mind when he noticed that her shoes were extremely high heels which couldn't be helping out her balance.

"Hey guys."She said as she came to stand by him. She smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He hated to admit it, but she had been on his mind ever since the party Friday night.

"Your late Ice Queen."

"I was giving you time to scout out possible conquest womanizer." She said and slapped his arm. "Schedule please." She held out her hand expectantly.

"What?"

"Your schedule, Takahashi." She said and opened and closed her finger dramatically.

"Oh." He was to busy being surprised at the fact that when she touched him, he felt something like an electric shock. He dug his schedule out of jeans pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Thanks." She said and unfolded it. He watched her as she squinted her eyes as she studied the paper. He noticed that her raven hair shone in the morning light, and her skin looked amazingly paler than it had the night before, but effect was magnificent. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Well Takahashi, you have all your classes with me, and your locker is right next to mine. " She said and handed him back his schedule and smiled up at him, "hope that's not a disappointment."

"Jackpot man!" Miroku yelled

"Whatever." He answered casually even though he was thrilled, he would get to spend the whole day basically with the little mystery he was now fascinated with.

"Kagome we have 2 minutes." Sango said and he was instantly thrust out of his dream world of spending every hour talking to Kagome. What did she mean two minutes, he glanced at his watch, they had 5 minutes until the first bell rang.

"Perfect, that's enough time, Okay, Ayame and Kouga you will walk behind Miroku and Sango." He watched as they lined up. What the hell were they going to march into the damn building?

"Well Takahashi, seeing as I need a partner and you need a partner, you get to walk in with me." He watched as she moved in front of Sango."Come on Takahashi." She said and he instantly went and stood in front of Miroku. This must be her idea of entrance.

"Kagome, don't you think you should be in the middle of the group." He heard Kouga ask. He was in the middle of turning his head when he decided it was best not show interest when he heard her reply to Kouga's request.

"No, it's fine! This is how things were done last year and this is how they will be done this year!" He was taken aback by her fierce tone. First off, why would Kouga ask for her to be in the middle and the way he said it sounded worried. Secondly, what did she mean by this is how things were done last year and that they would be done the same way this year? Why would things have to change, could it be because they were all new here except Sango?

"Are you coming Takahashi?" He looked up to see that she was at least two steps in front of him, and he was holding up the group.

"Yeah" he quickly caught up to her and they headed to the entrance of the school. He noticed that many people were staring at them, some waved. Some looked surprised, and some looked pissed. He noticed that people got out of their way fast, especially when they entered the school, people instantly made a path for them. Finally they reached a set of lockers and he saw Kagome stop and start fiddling with one, he stopped too and saw that his locker was indeed right next to hers.

"Well it was a good idea to put you in hi…" She stopped mid sentence frowned and then continued on "that place, really got a reaction don't you think." She said and opened her locker. He wondered why she had stopped, it had almost sounded like she was about to say his and not that. He looked at the way her locked door was decorated. The top half was completely covered in pictures, but their some empty places, but there was still tape there, the rest of the locker was adorned with a mirror.

"Of course there was Kags, it was to be expected."

"Yep."She said absentmindedly and she put the huge bag in the locker and took out a notebook.

"Come on womanizer, we have Government first with Burns, but don't worry he drones on and on and we never have any homework." She said and slammed her locker. He did the same after placing his football bag and backpack in there he mimicked her and only took out a notebook. She began to make way down the hall and he raced to her side.

"Why do you call me a womanizer, I thought we decided that I wasn't one." He asked her, he wasn't planning to ask, it had just slipped out.

"You haven't proven that to me yet, and you called me Ice Queen first remember?" She asked with a smile and opened a door and headed into a small classroom. She walked to the back and took a desk, he took the one right beside her.

" Well you haven't proven to me that your not one yet." He said quoting her with a smile.

"Well then lets prove to each other that were not what we seem deal?" she asked and flipped open her notebook and began doodling.

"Deal."

"So in the same class, great!" he heard a girly squil and he looked up to see Ayame and Kouga join them and take the seats on the other side of Kagome, and they were followed by Sango and Miroku who took the seats by him. His mind though was pacing, he had to prove that Kagome that he wasn't a womanizer. Because he had decided that she would be his next conquest, but he wanted so much than that with her, he cringed when he thought it, but he wanted a relationship with her and he didn't do relationships. He did fucks. He was a womanizer, but that was before his heart was broken by that bitch Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and began doodling in her notebook. She had to admit she had easily placed the idea in peoples heads that she was no longer tied to him, but of course they would wonder who was with her at the front of group, well atleast the people from her school. All she hoped is that she wouldn't encounter any of his friends, no reminders besides the ones in her head. Kouga though had done that already. He was only trying to be protective, but seriously the danger was gone, right? She smiled when the rest of her friends joined them in the class, even though she secretly wished that it was just her and Inuyasha in this class, so she could try to find out more about him. She considered it funny that he called her Ice Queen. Had she really been that bad? Everybody had deserved the punishments she delivered hadn't they? Social was the only weapon she really had, well besides her miko powers, but she wasn't about to bust those out on unsuspecting people. The only people who knew that she was a miko were Sango, Kouga and Ayame and now Miroku. But even those weren't enough to save her that night. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind and turned to talk to Ayame when she saw them enter the room and she instantly froze. A look of fear replaced the smile on her face. They were here, in her class, his best friends who had known what he did to her, had witness some of it, who had never done anything. Now they probably hated her. Muso, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu all shot her looks of hate and also froze where they stood, obviously taking in who she was sitting by. She wondred if they knew what he had did to her that final night.

"What the matter sis, were they apart of it?" She head Kouga asked and turned to look at him and she watched as he cracked is knuckles. She shook her head, no they weren't a part technically.

"You want me to kick their ass?"

"No, no it okay." She glanced back at them to see they had took some desks at the front of the room. She knew that if they could get close to her they would speak their mind. She was sure that they blamed her for where he was now. Where he belonged. She decided to stay close to her friends all through the day, even Inuyasha. She didn't know him, but she had a sense that he would protect her or at least stand up for. There was something there and she was afraid to admit it. He intrigued her. She wanted to know him, to be his friend and possibly more. Mr. Burns then called attention to the class, but she couldn't focus, her mind was dreaming of Inuyasha and a future she hoped that she could have with him, but severely doubted. Because she was broken and marked.

They were late this morning because it had taken her so long to find something to cover her completely. Her wardrobe was of course now equipped with many longsleves and jeans and tights to fix that problem, but she wanted something spectatcular. After all it was the first day of school and she had to look good. She was sure that her peers knew some of the story but she had to try to show that she was over it. In the end she had decided on a long sleeved navy blue thing sweater with a white lacey tanktop underneath, a pair of tight skinny jeans and pair of navy round toed suede heels. She looked pretty she knew, but didn't feel pretty, that was heard when your body looked the way hers did. It made her smile though and she was surprised when Inuyasha had mentioned that she was late. Not many people had the balls to stand up to her like that. That also piqued her interest in him. But she could only dream, because if he knew the truth she knew he would never want her.


	3. The secret keepers

**AN: I do not own Inuyasha.**

The rest of the school day went by fast for Inuyasha, partly because he had to do no work but listen to teachers go over the syllabus, and because he had spent the day studying and talking to Kagome. They had spent their whole lunch period joking around; they decided to split a chicken nugget meal that he ate most of. He noticed that she barely ate any. He had also noticed her reaction to three guys that had entered their government class. Before he could react though, she was back to smiling and joking with them. He senses the fear though, he could read the worry on her and his friends faces. He recalled what Kouga had said at the party, about going through enough shit. He hadn't really thought about it much until now. Now he wanted to know what had happened to the girl. He noticed little things also, that she was constantly pulling at the sleeves of her sweater, crossing her arms under her chest, always glancing around with a nervous stance and how she had stuck close to all them through the day, never leaving their sides. Once they had passed one of the guys from government class in the hall and she had squeezed so close to him he thought she was going to jump on him. Even when she went to the bathroom Sango and Ayame were right there. Sango was back in that protective stance, and Kouga looked really worried and stressed, something that was rare for the wolf demon. He hadn't even joked about Inuyasha's half demon status, which was a favorite past time of his. He had a feeling that they were all keeping a secret from him and it was about Kagome. He had also heard whispers though out the day. "_ Who is that Guy? How can she be with another guy so soon?" " I want the full story, I don't even think his friends know" " Do you think it was true?" " You know where he is right, word is she put him there" _ He really wanted to know who this HE was. He noticed that Kagome pretended not to hear these whispers, and he just went along pretending with her.

They were sitting in the back of their last class of the day, English Lit. Their only class they had without the others. He was pumped for Football practice after this, but he wasn't ready to stop being near Kagome. She had opened up a little over the day. Laughing and joking. He was surprised that she laughed at Miroku's dirty jokes. She joked right along with him with her own dirty jokes. He had learned things about her also. Her favorite color was lime green, her grandfather had paid to get her car painted that color. She listened to rock mostly, but had no aversion to rap or pop. Sango and she had been best friends since they were three and Kouga had been in her life since she was five. She couldn't wait for the new Harry Potter movie to come out. She loved cheerleading and was even a National Champion, and she was surprised just like him that they hadn't met before. Every word she said fascinated him.

"So what position do you play?" He was pulled from his thoughts by her musical voice asking him a question.

"Quarterback of course." He smiled at her.

"Of course Mr. Big Shot Demon." She said and laughed.

"Oh really Ms. Cheer Captain."

"Of course, what else would the Ice Queen be?"

"Well what else would a womanizer be?"

"So what are you doing after practice? Is the big bad quarterback going to be to tired to go out?" She said the last part in a baby voice. This is what he had been waiting for all day, a chance to hang out with her after school. He knew that they would only be going over plays and other things and not actually practicing.

" I'm sure I can manage a night out, though I might have to cancel some arrangements, like you said I got conquests to make." He prayed she knew he was joking. He had no plans, especially no plans with girls.

"Good, how bout lets do a group dinner, my family is going to some conference out of town and I'm staying at Sango's."

"Sounds good, how about seven o clock, if the ice queen wont be to worn out."

"Were not even doing anything hard today, just jumps and going over stuff with the new girls, easy smeazy." She said with a smile. He watched as she once again fidgeted with the her sleeves on her sweater. The bell rang and they walked and talked all the way back to their lockers. He opened his swiftly and pulled out his duffel bag. He watched as she pulled out the big bag she was carrying that morning. So seven o'clock, meet at Sango's and then we'll go from there."

"Feh."

"Uhmm make sure Kouga knows this is a friendly outing, I don't want him kicking your ass at practice." He was kind of hurt at the mention of it being friendly he desperately wanted it to be much more.

"Like that wimpy wolf could hurt me."

"If you say so. Well I got to get to the gym, Don't be late." She waved and he watched as she turned and headed down the hall. He desperately wanted to follow her. He sighed he, He had never liked somebody so quickly as he had her. He had never been intrigued with somebody so much, not even Kikyo. He slammed his locker shut, pissed that he was thinking of that bitch and stalked off to the locker room.

*

Kagome pulled on her danz pants then put on her soffee shorts over them, followed by her crop top then a tank top over that. She glanced down over her body making sure everything was covered. She knew the other girls would ask questions, but the coach knew that she would dressing like this and wouldn't give her shit and that's all that mattered. She turned to Sango and Ayame, both whose legs and arms were exposed and she sat down on the bench and pulled on her socks and asics.

"So whats with the sudden dinner plans?" Sango asked sitting next to her with raised eyebrows.

"Just thought we would celebrate the first day of school." Kagome answered sharply. She was amazed with herself for even inviting Inuyasha out and she had quickly made it a group outing to make it seem less conspicuous. What she really wanted to do more than anything was spend time with him. He was like Novocain to her. He had actually numbed the thoughts of him. Also she found herself wanting to be around him all the time. She had learned a lot about him over the course of the day. That he and his brother did not get along, his favorite color what silver, his dad was full demon who married his mother who was human. She was very interested and she wanted to know all she could about him.

"Really, this has nothing to do with you wanting to spend more time with Inu?" Ayame asked joining them on the bench.

"Nope, just thought we should all go out, if you guys don't want to go we can cancel."

"Of course not, it's just that you haven't actually wanted to go out in a while." Sango said and then looked down at her feet.

"Well it's time that all changed. It's time I changed." Kagome said and stood up quickly. "Let's go." She said and began to walk out of the locker room.

As promised Inuyasha and the boys were at Sango's by seven. Kagome was sure he was be a couple minutes late just to test her because of this morning. She had learned he liked to joke with people and that he was a little asinine, but she was glad that he was here.

"So your car of mine?" He asked her, It was obvious that the couples were riding together. A ride with just her and Inuyasha sounded pretty good to her, she would just have to deal with the questions from Sango and Ayame as they came, if they were the price to pay for taking a ride with him, she would gladly pay it.

"We can take your truck, would you really want to be seen in my car?" She asked him with a smile.

"Not really." He said and she watched as he walked to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for her, it took her by surprise, he was doing that to her a lot lately. She climbed in.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Once he was in the truck and it was started she was amazed that he was listening to the new Brand New CD.

"You like them." She asked.

"Yep, you know their coming soon in concert."

"YES! I really want to go."

"Want to?"

"Of course."

"It's a plan." She kind of wished his answer was "It's a date", but she would take it. A surge of happiness shook her. They talked about mildly interesting things until the pulled into the parking lot and they got out of the truck and were meant by questioning looks from their friends. Kagome reminded herself of the price she would have to pay, but again decided it was worth it.

*

They ate Ihop and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome at the table. He noticed the looks his friends were giving, and how they seemed to be dancing around some questions. He knew as soon as they got the chance they would spew them at him. He hoped he could answer them. He intently listened and watched Kagome throughout the night. She seemed less stressed then she did at school. After a while though the girls excused themselves to go to the bathroom and he knew it was coming. After the girls were out of earshot, Kouga began the interrogation.

"All right dog, what's the deal?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He played stupid.

"You know what the deal is!"

"What Kouga is trying to say is, whats going on with you and Kagome?"

"Nothing were just friends?"

"So why didn't you guys ride with one of us here?"

"Do you think we really wanted to be subjected to the queasiness of you love birds?" He asked sarcastically. He couldn't explain a situation he barely knew himself.

"Whatever dog just watch yourself, shes fragile." Kouga said and stuffed some food in his mouth. But Inuyasha knew this, he had noticed that the girl wasn't a strong as she wanted everybody to believe there was something brewing under façade, something dark.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Miroku interjected, it was obvious he had been on the receiving end of one of Kagome's riots. He had heard through out the day that some of them had been pretty brutal. He was about to ask what the hell they were talking about when he saw the girls heading their way.

"So Inuyasha you and Kagome and going to the Brand New concert that is awesome!" Ayame said. Inuyasha had to restrain himself from laughing at the look on Kouga's face.

"Im sure you guys could come to if you wanted to" Kagome interjected. He hoped she was just trying to appease her brother. He only wanted it to be her and him, he hoped to be more than friends before the concert.

"So how was football practice." Kagome said. Inuyasha was thankful he really didn't want to explain to the wolf his intentions, he knew he was only being protective, but it was seriously getting annoying. He was about to answer when he saw somebody he didn't want to see ever again enter the restaurant and she wasn't alone. Kikyo was on the arm of that bastard Naraku.

"Oh shit." He heard Miroku murmur. He quickly looked down, but he knew it was to late, he could sense them walking towards them.

"Fancy to see you here Inuyasha, and wow I see you've met my cousin." He looked up and sneered at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"Kikyo." He heard Kagome say with hate. Was it possible that Kagome and Kikyo were related? They had different last names and completely different demeanors. He looked at them both quickly there were similarities that he saw now, he couldn't believe he had missed them.

"How have you been cousin?" Kikyo asked with a sinister smile.

"Great until you showed your ugly face." He was amazed, nobody talked to Kikyo like that, but obviously Kagome wasn't afraid of her. He swelled with pride.

"Hmph, well me and my fiancé here are having dinner, and I would rather not waste anymore of my precious time with you worthless beings." Kikyo said and turned swiftly and walked away. Naraku followed suit after shooting a coy smile. What the hell did she mean fiancé? They had only been together what, all of 6 months? It took a while to realize he wasn't acting like he suspected he would. He was rising from his chair claws bared ready to kill Naraku. He had no desire to even fight over her. Could it be that this change was because of the girl he was sitting next to?

"That stupid bitch!"

"You know her?" He asked her.

"Unfortunately she's my fathers brothers daughter. I don't see much of her, and don't claim her. How do you know her."

"Inuyasha and her used to be an item" Ayame chimed in and he shot her a death look. This was definitely something he didn't want to be discussing.

"Yeah a while ago." He said plainly.

"Well I am sorry." He turned to look at her quickly.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For whatever cruel or conniving thing that slut did to you. The rest of our family is like that I promise."

"It's cool, I take it back, shes the real Ice Queen." He tried to joke with her. He smiled when she really laughed.

"That's true."

*

Kagome thought she was going to get away from all the questions, as soon as they got home she had rushed off to the guest room she was staying in, had a long shower and then exited. She was sure she was in clear until she saw Sango and Ayame sitting on the bed smiling mischievously at her.

"Sooo." Ayame started.

"So what?" Kagome asked trying to feign stupidity. She knew exactly what they wanted to discuss Inuyasha. She had been thinking about him the whole time she had been home, the whole time at the diner, and she knew she would probably dream of him.

"Whats with you and Inuyasha?" Sango finished.

"Oh come on guys, I've only known him really what one whole day, not even that, I guess were becoming friends."

"Really now?" Ayame asked with a smile.

"Yes really now, and if you guys would excuse me I'm really tired."

"Whatever you say Kags, come on Ayame" Sango said and got up and waved followed by Ayame. After they had shut the door Kagome climbed in the bed buried herself under the covers. She wasn't technically lying to her friends, her and Inuyasha were friends she assumed. Hell they had spent the whole damn school day and dinner talking to each other. She knew that hoping for something was pointless, but she felt hope anyway. It was if she was drawn to him by some invisible force, as if in some way he was her prince charming just as Sango had said. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping that maybe things would be more clearer in the morning.

**AN: I have the workings of chapter 4 in my head now its just finding the time to put them down while having to take finals and work two jobs and put the final touches on a wedding, but I promise it will be up very soon! Please Review!**


	4. Is It to late to be saved?

Over the period of the next two weeks and weekends of hanging out with Kagome, Inuyasha had discovered a lot of things about the girl. He knew now that she never wore clothes that showed her skin, even at cheer practice. The only skin he ever saw was her face, neck, hands, and feet, other than that nada. She was always tugging at said clothes as if to make them cover more. He also learned that her mother and grandfather went out of town frequently and she never stayed by herself, as if she was afraid of the loneliness. She was always with somebody else, the only time that he had with just her at school was during their last class and when they had rode together to the restaurant. He noticed that anytime anybody said anything starting with the letter H and O she would literally freeze up until the word was over. As if the letters were some kind of literal curse that she was afraid of. He learned that behind that smile was something lurking, something dark. He had also heard some murmurs about an ex boyfriend but those were from people that they passed in the hall, Kagome always chose to ignore them and so did their other friends. He desperately wanted to ask, but always stopped himself. Could that ex boyfriend be the one that had made the girl so "fragile" as Kouga had put it? Was he the reason his friends were so protective of Kagome. What he really wanted was to at least to be clued in, because he was secretly trying to form a grand plan of winning her heart. He was hoping that over the last week he had proved to her that he was in fact a womanizer. So far he hadn't really seen any evidence of her being a complete bitch to the student population of the school he now called his. Maybe she had been in past years? He hated to admit it but he was absolutely enthralled by everything she did. He had never ever liked anybody has fast as he had liked Kagome, not even that slut cousin of hers Kikyo. He was starting to believe it was in fact a small world and seriously getting smaller. Two days in to the first school week, Shippo has joined them at school, and she knew him also. He was amazed the learn that they had been acquainted for years.

After hanging out with Inuyasha over the past weeks Kagome had learned a lot of about dog half demon. That he was constantly wearing red and was proud at any chance he got to show off his muscles. His mother had died when he was young and he didn't really like to talk about it, she was amazed that she had got that much out of him. She also noticed that if you didn't know that him and Kouga had been best friends for over ten years, you would believe they were enemies the way they badgered eachother. That he could be a major jerk, but do something really nice to make up for it the next minute. That he had put up some walls to keep something or someone out. She wished that she had met him sooner, before she had met **him** because then maybe she could have been saved the pain she now felt and maybe she wouldn't feel so lost, because she desperately wanted him to be hers. To break through the walls that he tried so hard to hide. To let him heal her, to let him be the one for her.

Kagome sighed happily as she lowered herself deeper into the scalding hot water. She had been soaking in it for about five minutes. The cheerleaders had their first tumbling practice today, and she was mentally cussing herself out for not practicing over the summer, even though she had a good excuse. A excuse she hated to have. Her and her muscles were almost in euphoric state when she heard the bathroom door burst open. Fear swept over her, then annoyance when she heard Sango's voice.

"We need to talk… WOW it's really steamy in here."

"Yes that's usually what happens when a person takes a hot bath." Kagome said bringing herself up to a sitting position in the tub. At least her legs were still submerged.

"Uhmm yeah…"

"Well what did you think I was doing in here?"

"She didn't, she was in to much of a hurry to talk to you." Ayame said stepping out from behind Sango with a smile on her face.

Kagome sighed and then wondered why her two friend's bodies weren't in agony like hers was. Then the answer came to her, they probably worked their muscles and joints in other ways. She mentally cringed. It also didn't help that Ayame was a wolf demon.

"So what is so important that you need to come barging in here, that couldn't be talked about over the phone?"

"Well.. Have you decided what you and Inuyasha are?" Sango asked as she sat down on the toilet. Ayame hoisted herself up so she was on the counter. Obviously they wanted a long talk. Gah.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be even deducing an answer to that problem." She said as she sunk a little back lower in the water.

"You mean you don't know what you want to be with him or what you guys are?!?!?!" Ayame asked.

"Uhmm no, sorry, I've been kinda preoccupied." She knew it was a lie, and was surprised that it came out so easily, because she had been thinking about Inuyasha, right before she stepped into the tub, when she was throwing back hand springs and fulls at the gym, when she was driving, when she was eating, when she was doing practically anything. But the thoughts were always interrupted, always cut short.

"So your saying you only think about him when your with him. You haven't thought about you know uhmm you two getting together." Sango asked.

"Even you should know the answer to that Sango, She is staring at him all the time, and sometimes she looks so dreamy, and once I caught her scribbling his name in her notebook." Kagome blushed, she didn't know anybody had seen that.

"So you do like him, don't you?"

"Ughhh now why is this so important?" Kagome asked changing the subject. Admitting it aloud was a whole different ballgame then thinking it in her head.

"Because Inuyasha has been kinda acting strange, and he's always asking about you, and we can be talking about something and all of sudden, he brings you up out nowhere when you have nothing to do with what were talking about. Just like you've been acting."

"I don't act like that." But then she remembered, simple conversations, where she thought she had slyly asked questions about him or mentioned him. Obviously she was not as sneaky as she though. Damn.

"Yes you do, like last weekend, when were heading out to get ice cream you asked if anybody had invited Inuyasha, and then you looked sad when we sad no, and then you called him."

"It was the friendly thing to do." She said in her defense.

"Or the other day when we were in the cafeteria you asked Miroku, why Inuyasha wasn't at school."

" I was just curious."

"Or yesterday when were driving by the book store."

"Fine I like him, happy." She cut off Sango and shot her a death look, but her friend just smiled, she had obtained the information that she wanted. Well that was what Kagome had hoped.

"How much do you like him?" Ayame asked.

This wasn't the conversation that she wanted to be having in the bath or right now. Not because her friends were there watching her, that was fine, they had seen each other naked on many occasions. Not because she was naked. Just because she didn't want to talk about her emotions for Inuyasha when she was trying to relax in water that was cooling off.

"I like him, nuff said."

"How much?" Sango continued the questioning.

" I don't know…"

"Oh come on Kagome you haven't looked at anybody like you do him since." Kagome caught her friends eyes with a blank stare daring her to say his name. "Well forever." Ayame finished an ashamed look on her face.

Kagome knew Ayame was right, she hadn't looked at anybody the way she did Inuyasha, since him. She knew something else, she probably more than liked Inuyasha. She knew this feeling, she had felt it before and she was scared shitless of what came along with it. The first time wasn't a good experience and that was putting it softly.

" I like him a lot." She whispered, It felt sort of better to get it off her chest. Her whisper or the look on her face didn't go unnoticed by her friends. They grasped the situation quickly.

"Kagome, Inuyasha isn't like…"

"Don't say it!" Kagome whispered again. " I know that okay, Do I want to be with him yes, am I scared, deathly, do I think it's a risk to take, Im still deciding."

"Okay." Ayame said quietly."

"Were sorry."

"No it's okay, I actually feel better now that I finally told someone. Now run off and tell your boyfriends so they can tell him, but I swear to Kami, if you tell those idiots how this conversation happened, I will personally see to it that you two don't get any pleasure for a long time." Kagome said as she slumped back into the tub.

Inuyasha stepped out of the steaming hot shower, his muscles were in agony , his football coach was putting them through torture getting them ready for the upcoming game. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room and almost had a heart attack when he saw Kouga sitting on his bed and Miroku leaned up against the door frame to the bathroom.

"Jesus Inuyasha we were about to come in there it took you so long." Miroku said and pushed himself off the wall and went and sat down at his desk chair.

" When did you start swinging that way pervert? What the hell do you guys want?"

"To talk obviously." Kouga chimed in.

"What the fuck is so important you couldn't of called?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

" Kagome." Miroku said with a smile. That had his interest, anything about her had his interest.

"What about her, did something happen to her." He wanted to slap himself when he saw the look the other two boys shared with each other after he had said this, he was playing into their game and he was pissed.

"No we were just wondering about a certain dog's interest in her." Kouga said with a stern look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we heard from very reliable sources some pretty interesting information." Miroku said

"What the hell did your girlfriends say?" Inuyasha plopped down on his bean bag chair he crossed his legs, even though they had all seen each other naked, that was in the locker room and not in the confines of a bedroom and he planned to keep it that way.

" Just some stuff about Kagome, but before we hand over our info we would like some answers."

"What kind of answers." Inuyasha gulped, he knew what kind of answers they wanted.

"So what do you think about my sister?"

"I think she's pretty cool, fun to hang out with." That was a mild answer, he though she was fascinating, beautiful and he loved to hang out with her. He wanted to spend every fucking waking minute with her. Damn he was turning into a sissy, but he kind of liked it.

"Well what about you know, more than hanging out.. as friends." Miroku stuttered on the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop acting stupid mutt, you know what the hell were getting at do you like my sister?" Kouga yelled.

"Yes." He whispered, he knew though that it was more than like, but he was afraid to admit that even to himself.

"Well great because our inside sources reveal that she also likes you." Miroku said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a beautiful women waiting for me at her house where her parents are out for the night." Miroku waved to them and exited the room. Inuyasha decided that this was his chance but he would wait for Kouga to bring it up, he knew the "big brother" speech was coming.

"Well then mutt if you would like to get with my sister there's something you should know about. She is healing from something that hurt her pretty badly…"

Inuyasha cut him off.

"What happened to her?"

"I wish I could tell you man but I can't because I know though I hate to admit that you will actually be good to her and that's what she needs. You need to know what has happened in the past so you can help her see that it wasn't her fault and that she can be happy in a relationship, but I promised. You will have to wait for her to tell you."

"Was it that bad."

"It was bad man. Pretty fucking bad. I actually really hate that I cant tell you because I can tell your worried, but that's all I can say."

"Is that why you guys are so overprotective of her?"

"Yeah, even though danger is gone for now" Kouga growled the last part.

"What do you mean for now."

"Im sorry dude, I can't tell you anymore. I know it sucks to wonder, I had to do wonder for a long time what was wrong with her. She'll tell you in her own time. But I got to go I got dinner at Ayame's but call Kagome." Kouga waved and then exited leaving Inuyasha with a lot to ponder. He knew that he was willing to do anything to help Kagome get over whatever had happened to her. He just didn't know how to get the secret out of her. He quickly threw on some boxers and some basketball shorts and picked up his phone and dialed her number hoping like hell that she would answer and accept his offer. He hoped like hell he wasn't to late to save her from her past.

Kagome plopped down on her bed, she was dead beat and about to lay down when she heard her ring tone. She grudgingly walked over and picked it up off her dress. She knew it was probably Sango or Ayame calling to badger her some more about Inuyasha. Her mood quickly changed though when she read the name flashing on her screen. It was Inuyasha, she instantly picked up. They talked till two o'clock in the morning when she reluctantly got off the phone because she was about to crash from exhaustion, even though her mind was racing. She made him promise to pick her up by 7:20 so they could get to school early, and so they could spend a little more time together. She went to sleep for the first time in six months without the nightmares, only happy dreams, guest starring none other than a certain hanyou with dog ears.


	5. tabloids and jailcells

Kagome was awoken in the morning by her cell phone going off. Without opening her eyes she groped around for her phone until she found it. She opened her eyes and opened the text from Sango.

_Wake up sunshine, you have a big day! Inuyasha is taking you to school Woohoo!_

She smiled, before she had fallen asleep she had texted Sango to tell her not worry about meeting her at her house in the morning. She was also used to these texts in the morning. Like most teen girls Kagome was connected to her cell phone. It was the only thing that could wake her up in the morning. She always wound up waking up when her alarm went off and throwing it or just turning it off and falling right back asleep. She looked down at the bedside table where it wasn't in its normal spot, she had obviously thrown it this morning. She glanced around her room searching for it. She located it laying in a corner. Either she wasn't strong enough to break it or the maid had a stash of them somewhere in the house. She untangled herself out of her blankets and got in the shower, did her hair and make-up. Clothing though was the hard part. She wanted something sexy, but it had to fit her requirements of covering her scars. She decided on a long sleeved red sweater, with a white cami underneath, a pair of dark indigo skinny jeans and red stilettos. She threw on lots of red and white jewelry. Obviously this is as good as its going to get. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some quick breakfast. She was surprised to see her mother there standing over the sophisticated stove. She turned when she heard her daughter enter.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Morning mom." She said as she set down on one of the stools and leaned up against the island.

"So just waiting for Sango?"

"No I'm actually riding to school with a boy, Inuyasha Takahashi."

"InuTaisho's son?"

"You know him?"

"Heard of him, you've met InuTaisho many times, and his other son is our company's lawyer." The world just seemed to be getting smaller, why had she knew all these people who knew Inuyasha for years and she had never met him, it just didn't seem fair. She should have had made the connection when the first met, there was only one family with the last name Takahashi that was beyond rich and of course it as his.

"You forgot the fundraiser that you always ditch is a joint with InuTaisho didn't you? Well it's this weekend and it would be nice if you didn't skip it this year." Her mom said with a smile, flipped some eggs onto a plate and put them in front of Kagome, picked up her purse and headed for the back French doors, "See you later dear." She blew her kiss and was out the door. There was no way in hell Kagome was missing the fundraiser this year.

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing he picked up, was about to throw it against the wall, then thought better of it. He looked at the screen somewhat disappointed, not a text from Kagome, but from Miroku. He sighed and opened it.

_Don't be late or Sango might kick your ass, Oh and have a good time if you know what I mean._

He knew he could almost count on Miroku to turn an innocent thing into sexual. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He headed into his closet, for the first time in forever he was actually debating on what to wear, it surprised the shit out of him. He chose a blue Abercrombie tshirt a pair of artfully faded True Religion jeans and a pair of black chuck taylor. He went into the bathroom and combed his unruly hair. Checking out everything over again he glanced at the clock, he grabbed his keys and phone and headed out to his truck. He was giddy and he was scared for the first time since Kikyo, he was actually glad to be up in the morning, it frightened and delighted him at the same time. He also knew Kagome was different than Kikyo in many different ways. Unlike her reputation, she was actually sweet, but he could tell the girl had a mean streak, she was always trying to make others happy. But there was a sadness underneath, a fear that was always brewing in her beautiful eyes. Now he knew there was infact something there, he just didn't know. But he would, he promised himself that last night on the phone with the beautiful girl with a voice that the most appeasing melody, that he would find out the reason and help her, save her. Because he knew that any world a girl like Kagome was hurting was cruel and wrong. He pulled up to the gate that led into the Kagome's mansion and entered the code in the box that she had given him last night. He began the drive up to the long winding drive way, he was right her house was just as big as his, maybe even bigger, then he noticed the bars on the windows, on every single window. He noted it as weird but quickly forgot it when he saw a beautiful statue in one the gardens, it was a beautiful girl, obviously Kagome, because by it was a statue of a young boy that was also supposed to be Kagome's little brother, Sota. He parked behind her car he hesitated for a second took a big breath and climbed out. He climbed up the steps and rang a door bell that was by the ornately carved double doors that led into the house. He was nervous, would he meet her mother, her grandfather, he knew that her father had died two years before of a heart attack. Could that possibly the reason for her pain, but why would that cause the fear? He ruled that out and his mind went blank when he saw the beautiful girl that opened the door and shot a dazzling smile at him. He was in love with her. A plan began to form in his head, a plan involving his fathers and her mothers benefit that was coming up that he had never bothered going to. Well this year he was going to make an appearance, with her by his side.2

It was like a dream to her, there standing on her porch was a guy that she was in love with smiling at her.

"Morning" She said and grabbed her purse and bag off the table in the foyer and shut the door behind her.

"Morning. Sleep well."

"Actually, I really did." She smiled at him again, something she couldn't help doing in his presence.

"Great. So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked as he opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in.

"Well my mom and your dad are having a benefit, I thought I could skip a night of partying to help support their cause" She said hoping he would catch on.

"Well it just so happens that I have decided the same thing, pick you up at seven?" He smiled at her and shut the door. Once he was in the truck she turned to face him.

"So is this a date or a casual friends thing?" She was afraid to get her hopes up.

"Darling, the casual friend thing doesn't work with you, the dating thing of course." He smiled at her and started the truck. So it was happening it was really happening. Her and Inuyasha had a date, a real date. "Oh and let me know the color of your dress, my dad will kill me if we don't show up looking approiate." He said with a sly smile.

"Cant have that now can we." Along with the happiness boiling inside of her there was also fear, because tabloids always found a way into jail cells and people knew how to talk.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, finally married and not really working that much so hopefully I'll be able to update much more. Review please

t a dazzling smile at him. He was in love with her.

mind went blank when he saw the beautiful girl that opened the door and sh


	6. I used to have a boyfriend named Hojo

**A/N So when I didnt notice until the very end that I wrote the whole damn thing in first person so I'm just going to continue the story this way. Thanks for all the reviews and more are always appreciated :)**

I smiled as we completely passed the turn into the school. Today was going to be special, I was going to make Kagome understand that to me she just wasn't going to be any conquest, she was going to be THE CONQUEST. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Also I wanted to know her secret because I needed to know everything to help her heal. I also knew that no matter how bad whatever it was it would never change my mind.

"Were not going to school today are we?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

"Nope, today I thought we would take the day off and do something fun."

"So what are we going to do?"

" I was thinking the zoo."

"The zoo, I haven't been there in ages."

"So the zoo?"

"Definitely the zoo." She said then she did something that made my heart burst she reached for my hand that was resting on the middle console. I squeezed hers gently.

After we had walked the whole length of the zoo and fielding calls from all our friends we grabbed some food from the food court and sat down on a picnic bench under a huge tree.

"I've always felt at home under trees." I told her.

"Is it a dog thing."

"Maybe I don't know."

"Hmm."

"Kagome." I started I really didn't know how to begin. So I just sighed and decided that the words that were running through my head would just have to do. " I want to be with you, not just this dating crap, I mean I want you to be my girlfriend, but I need to know some things, like why you always wear long sleeves and jeans and never show any skin. Why your scared to death of those kids in our government. I've heard the whispers and I'm sure you have too. I need to know these things because I want to help you with whatever it is. I've never felt this way about anybody Kagome." I shut up quickly because I could see the tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of said anything. Damn this was supposed to be a fun day." I said, I really wanted to punch something, I started to get up when I felt her delicate hand touch my arm and I sat back down.

"I fell the same way Inuyasha, it's just the last time I felt this way, something really bad happened. I know you would never do what he did to me. " She said with a sniffle. "But you need to know, because it's not fair to keep it from you, especially because real relationships are built on truth."

"You can tell me anything Kagome. I just want to help you." I said, I got up and went to sit next to her. I took her hand in mine and looked her straight in the eyes. " I love you Kagome." I said and kissed her head.

" I hope you can still say that after I tell you what happened." She took a deep breath. " I used to have a boyfriend named Hojo." She shivered at the name and continued on. " Everything was good for the first two years, then things just got all screwed up. I should of left him after the first punch, but I didn't." She wiped her eyes and I tried to control the anger that was boiling in me. " It was because I was five minutes late to pick him up. He was smart too, he punched me in the stomach where nobody would ever see the bruise but him. I though maybe it was just a one time deal and I forgave him. It really just escalated him from there. Soon he was always forcing him self on me, . I should've always wanted to have sex with him and that it wasn't rape. He made me believe that it was all my fault, he really did, I know it sounds stupid " She took a deep breath.

"Soon he started slapping me in front of his friends. They just sat there and stared like it was no big deal. I'm pretty sure they were under the delusion that it was all my fault too. One day I was got him the wrong drink from the store. He was really angry and we were in his car and he just lost it. He punched me in the eye first then my nose and then I don't remember anything. I woke up in the hospital with a guard standing in front of the door. Sango and everybody wanted to know why I didn't tell them and I just told them it was my fault and that they shouldn't blame Hojo. Then they told me what happened. A guy saw it happening and came over to try to stop it, Hojo beat him pretty badly, that's how the police got involved. I started seeing a counselor and then everything became clear. It wasn't me who was the fuck up it was Hojo. I broke things off with him over an email. I hadn't seen him since he beat me up at the gas station but I still talked to him. That night my mom, grandpa and Sota went out of town. We had changed the code to enter the grounds and Sango and Ayame were coming over later I thought I was safe.

"I was in bathroom, I had just taken a shower and was going back into my room to grab my make-up bag. We were going to go out that night. I think that was the night I was supposed to meet you for the first time. I'm not sure though things are still kind of fuzzy. He was sitting on my bed, playing with a knife. I didn't think of screaming or anything. All I wanted to know was how the hell had he gotten into my house? Before I could even say anything he grabbed me and bound my wrist and ankles and threw me on the bed. He hit me first, with a lamp that was on my bedside table, that's where things get really fuzzy, but I remember the pain, that was the worst thing. Knowing that I was going to die and I couldn't even say goodbye to my friends. " She lifted up the sleeves to her sweater and I saw why she covered her skin. Her arms were marked with deep long scars. All over. Then she rolled up the legs of her jeans and it was the same. Finally she lifted up her shirt just a little and I could see that over her stomach were more, these were deeper. " I guess I was screaming I really cant remember. The light was on in my bedroom, I guess that was what saved me. My bed was right in front of the window and I forgot pull down the blinds and shut the curtains. Sango and Ayame saw what was going on and immediately called the police. I don't blame them for not rushing up to my aide, if they had he would of probably killed them two. When the police got there, I was barely breathing, they said he had the knife raised right above my heart when they tackled him. He was so deep in his rage apparently he didn't even hear the police bust in my room."I reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Kagome.." I didn't know what to say, what the fuck did you say about that? All I knew was that I wanted to kiss every scar and make them disappear. I wanted to make her forget more than anything.

" I understand now if you don't love me anymore." She said and started to get up, this time I grabbed her arm and she turned to look at me.

"I could never not love you, no matter what happened in your past." I said and I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her head.

"I should've left, it was my fault in a way." She sobbed.

"Kagome it was not your fault, not any of it! Don't blame yourself for what a sick bastard did, it doesn't matter to me, all that matters now is that you are happy and with me."

"You still want me even with my scars?" She looked up me with a confused look.

"They are a part of you, and you are beautiful so therefore they are beautiful." I said and kissed her gently.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"In jail, they're charging him with attempted murder." She whispered softly.

"I will make sure that he never ever is free." I whispered into her ear.

" I believe you." She wrapped her arms around my neck. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Want me to get that?"

"It's Sango, probably freaking out." She said raising her self up and digging around in her purse. Finally she found her iphone and brought it to her ear.

"I'm fine I'm at the zoo." She said calmy. I perked my ears closer to the phone to hear Sango's respone.

"You don't sound fine." Sango's voice said.

" Well I've been telling Inuyasha everything."

"That's good Kags, he deserves to know, I think he loves you."

" I know he loves me."

"Soo are you guys you know?"

"Together. Yeah we are. Where are you?"

"Leaving school."

"Meet us at the zoo, bitch, the rest of this day is going to be fun." She said and hung up her phone and threw her arms around me. " I love you." She whispered.

" I love you more." I whispered back.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm a miko."

"And I'm a half demon."

"Just letting you know." She whispered back and hugged me tighter. My anger for her ex boyfriend seemed to fade a little and was replaced by pure joy. I was holding the most pure miko in my arms no matter what she thought. I made a promise to myself in that moment, Kagome would never again be broken, because I was going to heal her no matter what it took.


	7. This is why he's in Jail

Me, Sango and Ayame were ambling around Macy trying to find a dress for them. My mom knowing my requirement and hoping that I would go had already ordered me a perfect gold poofy gown that a had long sleeves of heavily detailed lace that you couldn't see my skin underneath.

"I'm so excited!" Ayame said.

"Why?" I asked her as I began shifting through racks looking for a dress for either of them.

"Because were going to a ball!"

"You've been before Ayame." Ayame had been the good daughter and had attended with her family.

"Well yeah but I haven't been with you in years and this year your going with Inuyasha!" She practically screamed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said trying to hide my excitement. "What about this?" I said pulling out a beautiful blue sequined slim fitting floor length gown.

"It's beautiful!" She said and grabbed it from me and sauntered off towards the dressing rooms.

"Don't be so nervous Kags." Sango said from her spot across the rack from me.

"Yeah okay." I said calmly.

"Don't worry about, even if that fucker figures out that your with Inuyasha there's nothing he can do." She said simply with a sweet smile.

"I hope so."

" I know so." She said and came over and gave me a hug. When she let me go I noticed she was holding a huge gorgeous hot pink bubble dress and she headed straight for the dressing room.

The first football was in two days, the first football game in one and sadly my cheerleaders were not up to par. Our coach and sponsors were stressed out.

"Okay everybody listen up, new girls especially you!" I looked around to make sure everybody was looking at me. "As you know we have a reputation for being one of the best squads in the state not to mention the country. We've produced national champion cheerleaders and squads. You joined this team knowing of the pressure you would be put under. Were not performing up to standard and hell if we cant do that then I don't even want to cheer tomorrow night! Either put up or shut up and that means leave. Now let's run it from the top! " I said and stalked off to take my position on the mat. After that we ran a perfect routine no stunts fell and all the tumbling was superb.

"Kagome it would be a lot easier to make the stunts hit every time if you weren't wearing you damn danz pants." Yuki said as she passed me.

"And it would be a lot easier if you would fucking concentrate." I sneered back at her.

"You should tell them, it would show strength." Kaede our cheer sponsor said from behind me.

" I will in time, I just need to figure out how." I said with a weak smile.

"You are strong and getting stronger I trust your judgement." She said and turned. I hurried in the shower and changed quickly. I was heading out of the locker room with Sango and Ayami when I heard Yuki behind me.

"Off to see your new boyfriend." I turned quickly.

"Yes I am, problem with that Yuki?"

"It just amazes me how quickly you can move from Hojo to the half demon."

"You don't anything you dumb bitch."

"Yeah that you lied to get him in jail because you couldn't handle him with anybody else." I sighed and decided it was now or never and lifted my shirt up to my bra. I saw the look of shock on her face.

"This is why he's in jail you little bitch and I could care less who he is with, if you want scars like this then you can be with him." I said and dropped my shirt and quickly left the locker room.

"Kagome you didn't have to do that." Sango soothing voice reached my ears.

"Yes I did, maybe it's time those bitches learned the truth." I said and pushed the doors open to the gym and headed outside straight into Inuyasha's dreams who was standing outside the doors.

"Hey doll." He said and kissed my head. "What's the matter." He said and I felt his body stiffen.

"Just dumb little bitches." I said and looked him in the eyes.

" I just showed one the truth." I said and grabbed his hand and began to tow him to his truck. I could hear people talking behind us and I knew they were talking about me and for once I didn't care. It felt kind of good that truth was out there, but I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with consequences.

Inuyasha held me tight as we sat on a bench in his garden staring up at the stars, it was his human night and I had to admit he looked amazingly beautiful with his black hair and human ears. I snuggled into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back and he kissed me gently.

"Even when I'm like this?" He asked.

"Even like this, I love you just the way you are."

"Even without my amazingly cute puppy ears."

"Well I do miss them, but what the hell they'll come back." I said with a short laugh.

"What if they didn't."

"Well then I would just learn to deal." I said and hugged his neck.

"Well lucky for you they will." He nuzzled my neck.

"So you showed them." He said bringing up what I really didn't want to talk about.

" I showed Yuki but no doubt she will tell a twisted version." I said and looked up into his eyes.

"Kagome you didn't have to do that." He said.

"I know, but she was saying that I just put Hojo in jail because I didn't want to see him with anybody else. I had to show her why he was in jail."

"Hmmm."

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else. " I said and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Your wish is my command." He said in between classes. Yeah we would have to talk about I knew that, but right now really wasn't the time. Just then we were interrupted.

"Inuyasha dinner is ready!" I heard a loud manly voice yell and then I saw him. Inutaisho then sauntered forward. He was an amazingly tall man with long silver hair just like his soon and gold shining eyes with purple stripes across his cheeks.

"Aww Kagome it has been too long." He said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah sorry about that I had some problems to deal with."

" Completely understandable. So it is true then, you and my son have finally met and are what do you call it these days.. dating." I knew then that Inutaisho knew, but it really didn't bother me.

"Yes sir." I said sheepishly.

"Wonderful, well then would you join us for spaghetti" He asked.

"Spaghetti were having spaghetti Sesshomaru said we were having meatloaf." Inuyasha finally said with a smile.

"Well yes your brother loves to mess with you, Kagome as you will soon learn Inuyasha has an attraction for spaghetti." He said with a smile and turned to head back into the house.

"Attraction, hell I love spaghetti." Inuyasha said standing and pulling me up with him.

"More than me?"

"Almost as much as you." He said and kissed my head.


	8. Friday was visiting day at the jail

I watched as Kagome climbed into the truck, She kept fidgeting with her cheer uniform trying to make sure it didn't show anything that she didn't want to be seen. I reached out and took her hands and crossed them across her lap.

"You look beautiful." I said and kissed her head and shut the door. I climbed in the other side. She smile at me as I climbed in.

"Your right!" She said.

" So do I get to kick anybody's ass who try's to say anything?"

"Depends." She said with a sigh. Yesterday had been good, nobody had said anything about what she had showed Yuki and hopefully nobody said anything today. The day of the first football game would not be a good day to be suspended for defending your girl friends honor. Things had began to change since the first week of school. Now he was the big man in charge followed by Miroku and Kouga and he knew that had to do with several factors. First because he was immediately accepted into the group of the most popular girls and could see that group had went through some major changes since last year. Secondly because he was linked to the most popular girl in school and thirdly because his popularity had carried over from his old school. The ride to school was quiet which made it seem slower and I knew it was because Kagome was sure that the fact that she was dressed different than the other cheerleaders would cause glances and more importantly talk. Once we got to school she climbed out of the truck slowly.

" It will all be okay." I whispered in her ear. She smiled up at me and she was instantly out my hands because Ayami had came up and grabbed her.

"Why so over enthusiastic? I asked her.

"Because we need a game plan!" She whiserped shouted at me and I just gave her a questioning look.

"For what?"

"For stupid bitches who think they know everything." Sango said coming up next to me and she didn't just look pissed she looked she was going to kill someone. I looked at Kagome who had a blank face.

"What have people been saying?" She whispered.

"Oh fucking Yuki wont shut her fucking face and is telling everybody that Hojo is in jail because he tried to kill you!" Kouga said as he too joined our group. I clinched my fists.

"Well it's the truth." Kagome said.

"Well those little fucktards that are his friends have decided to say that Kag's did it so she could put him in jail." Miroku said.

"Well fuck them!" Kagome said and she raised her head."Those little bitches are going to learn their place." She said and pushed past us and headed towards the building. I watched as people moved out of her way quickly. I hurried to catch up to her.

"Kagome what are you going to do?"

"What needs to be done." She said simply.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know yet. Come on we have to get to first hour, I need to see something." She said.

Everybody turned to look at us as we entered the room. All eyes were on Kagome, she on the other hand had a smile plastered on her face. She stopped before when we were in front of the whole class.

"So here's the deal. There's been a lot of talk regarding my ex boyfriend. There's also been a lot of talk about where he is. Oh and I cant forget about my new boyfriend here. So let's get some things straight.

So if you don't know where Hojo is then there's no reason you should know. If you don't know why he's there then there's no reason you should know. Oh and yes me and Inuyasha are together think it's wrong of me, well then you people can just fuck off. " Everybody just looked at her surprised faces. She on the other hand continued on to our desks and sat down. Our groups of friends followed us and sat.

"So was that one of your famous rants?"

"No, that was a very mild rant." She said with a smile but it seemed fake.

"Kagome we can go home if you want."

"No, its your first football game, it's my first game as a captain. We are not missing today." She said matter of facty. Then I realized what Kagome wanted to see if those fucktards that were Hojo's friends were here and they weren't and that worried me. Because I knew something from my brothers career as a lawyer, Friday was visiting day at the jail.


	9. Gag order

**Sadly I dont own Inuyasha :( Review please**

The ball was tonight and for once I wasn't bothered by the fact that I had to wear a fucking tuxedo, no I was more worried about Kagome, who I knew for a fact was faking her happy and nonchalant demeanor.

"Why do we go to these damn things?" Kouga groaned as he buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Because our girlfriends would kick our asses if we didn't" Miroku answered Kouga as he himself buttoned up his shirt.

"Psh, Ayame couldn't kick my ass."

"I'd gladly bet against you." I said trying to hide the fact that I was worried. I knew I should be though but I couldn't help it. Our parents had hand selected the guest list so I hoped there would be no problem's. I sighed and buttoned my own shirt. I headed towards the bathroom and ran a brush through my unruly hair.

"Stop stressing man." Kouga said to me as he joined me at the counter.

"Nobody is going to mess with Kagome tonight." Miroku said also joining us, what was them following me everywhere?

"Yeah that place is always locked down tight when your family throws a party!" Kouga said trying to light my mood.

"Your right." But it didn't feel right, I could wash away the feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

I stepped into the gown and Ayame and Sango pulled it up. I tenderly slipped my arms in the sleeves and then the zipped the back.

"Beautiful as always." Ayame said as she stepped in front of me to admire my dress. She also looked amazingly lovely in the dress I had picked out.

"She always does." Sango said joining her in front of me, she also look stunning. I picked up the dress so I could walk over to the mirror. I did look beautiful I had to admit, all my scars hid, I smiled. But there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sure the feel good feelings were helping disguise it but it was still there. I shook my head to try to dispel it and turned to face them.

"It's going to be a good night." I said trying to convince my self.

After spending about thirty fucking minutes smiling for the paparazzi, me and Kagome we were finally able to enter the ball room of the Hilton. Kagome looked amazingly stunning even if the gown covered everything. We were instantly greeted by her mother and grandfather who tried slamming an ancient scroll on my head then decided that I was not a dangerous demon and decided I was suitable for his grand daughter, of course Kagome laughed during this whole episode. Finally we joined all of our friends at a table in the back of the room.

"This is lame." Kouga complained and propped his feet up on the table which garnered him a slap across the head from Ayame. I glanced over at Kagome who was fidgeting with the sleeves of her gown, I reached over and took her trembling hands in my own gave her a stern glance and laid them down. When the woman ever learn? She looked damn fine!

"So where's the after party?" Miroku asked, and the not so sneakily took a sip from his flask.

"Is that all you think about?" Sango asked.

"No, I think about you and then alcohol then your butt, then your boobs, then alcohol, then you again." Miroku said which earned him a smack, I was hoping that I wouldn't be next in this pattern. I felt Kagome's rise and cowered.

"Don't worry, I just want to go for a walk in the garden." She whispered in my ear. I turned to look at her smiling face. I stood up and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't cause to much trouble why were gone." She said with a laugh.

"Oh come on sis, what kind of trouble can we cause?" Kouga asked.

"Well last year you spiked the punch." I said.

"And the year before that, you personally offended the mayor."

"And the year before that " Miroku started.

"Alright Alright I get it! Have no fun at all." He said and leaned back into his chair.

"That's the spirit!" Kagome said and we headed out to the garden.

Inuyasha looked handsome, even more so then her normally did, and hell I had to admit the boy cleaned up well. Everything was going right, so why did I still have the feeling of dread lingering over my head? Once we were out the side doors of the ballroom and in the beautiful garden I felt a little bit better. Inuyasha held my hand tenderly as we glided past the beautiful flower's. I spotted a stone bench and went over and sat on it and Inuyasha did the same. He kissed my head gently.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear and I looked up and smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"When do I ever look bad?"

"Never." I smiled sheepishly.

"And either do you." He said and kissed me gently then. Way to soon he pulled away.

"I think we better check on Kouga, he can get in trouble with out even trying to." I said and stood up and laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up also. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we made it back to the door's leading towards the ball room. Then I heard my name called, I turned to her a beautiful woman in a nice suit with a microphone in her hand and a camera man behind her, with Muso, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu with huge smiles on their face.

"Ms, Higurashi, would you like to make a comment on the upcoming case against your boyfriend?" The lady said with a smile and I felt my blood froze.

"She has no comment!" I yelled, what the fuck was this bitch doing here with those fuckers? I thought my father had made sure no media would be able to make their way into the actual event? I pulled Kagome close to me, and wrapped my arm around my shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend." I heard her say in strained voice.

"Excuse me?" The reporter said and pointed her microphone towards us.

"She said he is not her boyfriend and that is all." I glanced around and almost smiled when I saw three officers heading our way.

"Officer's please escort these people off the premises." I said as they approached us.

"Is there a problem here?" One asked completely ignored me.

"Not at all officer's just trying to get a comment." The reporter said.

"About what?" Another officer asked.

"That bitch there claims that our friend tried to kill her, when really she was trying to off herself." Muso said smugly.

"Escort them off the property!" I screamed at them and once again it went ignored. I could feel Kagome shaking and I pulled her closer and tightened my hold.

"And you are?" The other officer turned to look at us.

"Inuyasha Takashi and Kagome Higurashi."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure, call my father!" I screamed at them again, what the fuck was wrong with them. Just then I saw a swish of silver and like lighting my brother was standing next to us, with a murderous glare in his eye.

"He is the son of Mr. Takashi, as you know I am also, I don't think it would smart to question him, or more importantly me."

"Mr. Takashi, do you have any comment on the trial…" the reporter began.

"You have no authority to be talking about this case." Sesshomaru said quickly cutting her off

"Do you know anything about this case Mr Takahashi?" She tried to start again.

"I am well versed in the case, and there is a gag order for all parties involved, so officers if you could arrest these three." He said pointed towards Muso, Kyokotsu, and Mukotsu.

"I believe you don't have the authority to authorize arrests." The reporter sneered with a joyous smile. What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she really that sick to risk a girls sanity over a story?

"No, but I do. Officers do as he asked." I turned to see who had spoke only to see Judge Oni. He was one of my father's good friends.

"On what terms?" Muso screamed at him.

"For violating the gag order, which I made clear included witnesses." Judge Oni said with a stern face.

"I will have petition on your boss's desk start of the day Monday for this footage." Sesshomaru said and then turned around and stalked off. I watched as the three officers who had early questioned who we were arrest the boys.

"This isn't over Kagome, he knows you have a new boyfriend, you dumb bitch! You better cherish your days!" Kyokotsu yelled at her while they dragged him away. I pulled her closer.

"He will never hurt you again." I whispered in her ear. She looked up to me with a sad smile.

"Let's see what we can do to salvage the night." She said grabbing my hand and leading me into the building and on to the dance floor. I followed even though all I wanted to do was take her home and hold her tightly.


End file.
